


Podfic of Champagne wishes, caviar dreams

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6298645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Champagne wishes, caviar dreams read by Rhea314 & Nikki373</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Gansey brings Blue to dinner with his parents and meets Helen's new fiancee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of Champagne wishes, caviar dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Champagne wishes, caviar dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755968) by [Pi (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Pi). 



**Title** : Champagne wishes, caviar dreams  
**Author** : Rhea314  
**Reader** : Rhea314 & Nikki373  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Helen Gansey/Piper Greenmantle, Gansey/Blue  
**Rating** : General Audiences  
**Warnings** : No Archive Warnings Apply  
**Summary** : Gansey brings Blue to dinner with his parents and meets Helen's new fiancee.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4755968)  
**Length** 0:37:26  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Champagne%20wishes,%20caviar%20dreams%20by%20Rhea314.mp3)


End file.
